


Parenthood

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Trans Characters [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles goes by Charlie, Depends on if Charles is Dfab or Dmab, Implied Pregnancy, Mpreg, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Charles, Nonbinary parent, Other, could be, could not be, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Erik are going to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

Erik was in the kitchen preparing pancakes for breakfast when he heard it. The soft sniffle of his spouse crying in their bedroom. Quickly, Erik turned off the stove and set down the spatula. 

"Liebling, are you alright?" Erik called as he made his way towards the bedroom. 

A pause and then a voice replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Charlie," Erik said seriously, "tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine," They insisted. "Go and finish breakfast, I'll be there in a moment."

Erik tried the handle and rolled his eyes when he found it to be locked. He honestly did know why Charlie did that it wasn't like Erik couldn't unlock it with minimal effort. 

Using his ability Erik unlocked the door and then pushed it open. His eyes scanned the room before landing on his partner tucked in their wheelchair in front of the window. 

"Charlie, liebilng, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" Erik asked. Then knowing Charlie was listening Erik dropped the wall over his mind and allowed them to feel his hurt. They usually shared everything and now Charlie wouldn't even tell their husband what was wrong. It made Erik feel untrusted. 

Charlie pulled Erik in close and slammed their lips against his as Wrok kneeled besides them. Mentally they whispered, 'I'm sorry, I'm just really hormonal right now as I was thinking and then I got sad and I didn't want you to have to deal with it.'

Erik sweetened their kiss by sending along a wave of love and affection as he thought, 'I don't mind dealing with you in any state you're in.'

Finally, they pulled apart and Erik have a big smile, "Now, what got you all sad?"

Charlie placed a hand on their stomach, "I don't want to be a mom or a dad. I don't want to be a parent either, it's so informal. I got upset because I'm going to have to use a gendered term or use parent."

"No you won't," Erik whispered trailing kisses up their neck, "We'll make up our own term. We have a couple months before the baby is due."

"Alright," Charlie agreed a wide smile on their face as they looked at their husband.

Later as Charlie watched there husband flip pancakes they laughing exchanged different titles that could be used.


End file.
